El jardín prohibido
by Romy92
Summary: No pudo evitarlo, pero no se arrepintió cuando lo hizo. En el fondo hizo lo que siempre deseó, aunque supiera que estaba mal. AU. JasperxAlice.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Aviso: Esta historia contiene lemmon. **

* * *

**El jardín prohibido**

Iba caminando con la mirada puesta en el suelo. Estaba muy pensativo, y no era para menos. Me dirigía a casa de María, mi novia, aunque estaba seguro de que dentro de poco dejaría de serlo. No nos veíamos desde hacía una semana ya que ella se había ido de vacaciones. En aquella semana habían pasado muchas cosas, demasiadas, y necesitaba contarle lo que ocurrió. Estaba seguro de que me odiaría después de explicárselo, pero no podía continuar ocultándoselo, era algo demasiado importante.

Cuando llegué a su casa, permanecí unos minutos parado delante de la puerta. Necesitaba aclarar mi mente y respirar hondo un par de veces. Cuando estuve preparado, apreté el timbre y esperé impacientemente. A los pocos segundos María abrió la puerta y se arrojó a mis brazos mientras reía.

Comencé a sentirme mal, necesitaba contárselo ya, o estaba seguro de que terminaría explotando.

-¿Qué ocurre, Jazz?-me preguntó, aún sin soltarme. Estaba seguro de que podía notar mis nervios y mi tensión.

-Nada…necesito que hablemos-le dije intentando sonar tranquilo, aunque creo que no funcionó.

Ella asintió y me tomó de la mano mientras me conducía hasta el salón. Al parecer no había nadie en su casa, sino habríamos ido a su habitación.

-Te noto extraño ¿de veras que no ocurre nada?-me preguntó de nuevo mientras se sentaba en el sofá.

-Hay algo que tengo que contarte-le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y agachaba la cabeza. No me enorgullecía en absoluto de lo que había hecho, pero tampoco podía evitar sentir lo que sentía.

-Me estás asustando, Jasper-me dijo mientras intentaba sonreír, aunque no le salió demasiado bien.

Respiré hondo de nuevo y empecé a contarle todo lo que ocurrió.

Comencé a salir con ella hacía seis meses, pero antes de eso, yo estaba enamorado de otra persona. De mi mejor amiga para ser exactos. Alice y yo nos conocíamos desde pequeños. Nuestras madres eran amigas, íbamos al mismo colegio, teníamos amigos en común…y lo típico. Me enamoré de ella a los siete años, y al parecer ella terminó enterándose de todos mis sentimientos, pero jamás hablemos de ellos. Al parecer no eran recíprocos por su parte, o eso creía yo hasta la semana pasada.

María era la mejor amiga de Alice y viceversa. La cuestión era que María había estado enamorada de mí desde hacía mucho tiempo, y Alice me lo contó. Yo al principio no quise nada con ella, pero al final pensé que tal vez si salía con María, Alice se daría cuenta de que a lo mejor sí sentía algo por mí, pero todos mis planes terminaron mal. Al mes de salir con María, empezó a gustarme. Sabía que lo que sentía por Alice continuaba intacto, pero aquello no me detuvo. Continué con mi relación con María, ya que ambos estábamos muy bien juntos.

Hacía dos semanas que había comprado dos entradas para que fuéramos a ver una obra teatral al teatro de la ciudad, y ambos estábamos muy ilusionados con ello. Pero los padres de María habían decidido viajar justamente la misma semana en la que iríamos a ver la obra. María me dijo que lo sentía mucho, y yo decidí devolver las entradas, pero ella insistió en que fuera con otro acompañante.

Pregunté a mucha gente si quería venir conmigo al teatro, pero todos mis amigos ya tenían planes, por lo que se lo pregunté a la última persona que quedaba, Alice.

Ella me dijo que sí, que deseaba ir a ver aquella obra desde hacía mucho tiempo pero que nadie la había querido acompañar. En parte me alegré de no tener que devolver las entradas, y así podría pasar algo de tiempo con ella, como hacíamos antes.

Quedemos por la tarde y fuimos al teatro. La obra fue más aburrida de lo que me esperaba, pero al parecer a Alice le encantó. Cuando salimos, la llevé a su casa. Me preguntó si quería entrar, y yo acepté pensando que así podría saludar a sus padres.

-¿No hay nadie?-le pregunté cuando entremos en la casa, al ver que estaban todas las luces apagadas.

-No, mis padres se han ido a cenar con unos amigos, así que estaré sola hasta las tantas. Me gustaría que me hicieras compañía un rato, pero si no quieres no hace falta…-me dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-No, no me importa, de todos modos yo no tengo nada más que hacer-le dije mientras le sonreía.

Alice asintió y ambos fuimos hasta el comedor. Nos sentemos en el sofá y pusimos la televisión. Al cabo de un rato dándole vueltas a todos los canales sin encontrar ninguno interesante, Alice la apagó.

-¿Te ha gustado la obra?-me preguntó después de unos momentos en un extraño silencio.

-Pues no mucho, sinceramente. Esperaba que fuera diferente.

-Si, ha sido muy extraña, pero a mí me ha gustado.

-Bueno, es que a ti te gustan las cosas extrañas-bromeé yo.

-¿Insinúas que tú eres extraño?-me preguntó mientras reía, pero dejó de reír cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir-yo…lo siento, Jazz…no quería decir eso...-comenzó a balbucear nerviosa, mientras se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

-Tranquila…-le dije intentando quitarle hierro al asunto-¿Qué ocurre?-le pregunté al ver que comenzaba a llorar.

-Nada, no es nada-me dijo mientras giraba la cara para que no la viera.

-Algo tiene que ser, sino no llorarías-le dije mientras me levantaba del sofá y me arrodillaba a su lado.

-Es por lo que te he dicho…-me dijo Alice, aún llorando.

-Oh, Alice pero si no ha sido nada. Un fallo lo puede tener cualquiera.

-No, no…es que no ha sido un fallo…ha sido la verdad…-me confesó mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos rompiendo a llorar de nuevo.

Mi cabeza se colapsó por un momento, pero intenté volver a la realidad.

-Alice…-no sabía que decirle.

-Lo sé…sé que ya es demasiado tarde, pero no puedo evitarlo…no puedo verte con María, no puedo…-me decía mientras se le cortaban las palabras por culpa del llanto-soy una egoísta porque deseo lo que tiene mi mejor amiga, y lo peor de todo es que yo ayudé a que salierais juntos, y ahora me arrepiento.

-Alice…-volví a decir. Me sentía idiota diciendo todo el rato lo mismo, pero no sabía qué podía decirle en aquel momento.

-Sé que ya es tarde porque tú ya no sientes lo que sentías antes por mí…y ahora que lo pienso me da rabia, porque pude tenerte y…

-No, Alice-agradecí que me salieran las palabras justo en aquel momento, no podía seguir escuchándola-no es tu culpa, en realidad no es culpa de nadie. Antes tú no estabas enamorada de mí y no sabías lo que ocurriría en el futuro…así que no te culpes más-le pedí mientras me separaba de ella para mirarla a la cara. Estaba muy roja, estaba seguro de que era por la vergüenza, pero también por todo lo que había llorado.

Le sonreí intentando tranquilizarla un poco, pero la verdad era que yo no estaba para nada tranquilo.

-No llores más ¿de acuerdo?-le pregunté mientras le quitaba las lágrimas que aún corrían por sus mejillas.

Ella asintió mientras respiraba hondo. Cuando se calmó, me acerqué a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero no sé que demonios hice para que el beso terminara en sus labios. Cuando quise darme cuenta, fue demasiado tarde. Alice había rodeado mi cuello con sus brazos y correspondía al beso con demasiada pasión. Lo peor de todo fue que no me separé de ella porque realmente quería besarla. Al cabo de dos segundos, Alice se apartó de mí con los ojos muy abiertos y con la respiración agitada. Yo también abrí mis ojos sorprendido cuando procesé lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Alice…yo…-suspiré-sinceramente no me arrepiento lo que ha pasado…-le confesé. Y era cierto. En el fondo deseaba aquel beso, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta aquel momento.

-Yo tampoco-me dijo ella mientras volvía a juntar sus labios con los míos.

Sabía que aquello no estaba bien, estaba besando a una chica que no era mi novia, pero no podía evitar desearla como la estaba empezando a desear.

Alice se apretó mucho más contra mí mientras me rodeaba con sus piernas, haciendo que perdiera la cordura por completo. Yo no quería estarme quieto, por lo que la empujé suavemente hasta que ambos quedemos tumbados sobre el sofá. Ella comenzó a desabrocharme la camisa que llevaba y yo comencé a darme cuenta de que aquello se nos estaba yendo de las manos, pero lo peor de todo fue que no hice nada para evitarlo. Dejé que me quitara aquella prenda y cuando lo hizo, me separé de ella para observarla. Tenía las mejillas coloradas y la respiración agitada, igual que yo. Decidí no pensar más, y volví a besarla como si de aquello dependiera mi vida. Entonces fue mi turno para desnudarla. Levanté sus brazos y comencé a subir su jersey, hasta que conseguí sacárselo.

Mis labios se dirigieron a su cuello, y lo empecé a besar y a mordisquear haciendo que se estremeciera debajo de mí. Fui descendiendo y cuando llegué a su ropa interior me detuve. No sabía si me estaba excediendo con aquello. Entonces la miré, y ella me dedicó una sonrisa mientras que con sus manos se deshacía de su sostén. Yo tragué saliva cuando noté que la región inferior de mi anatomía despertaba ante aquella acción y rogué interiormente que ella no lo hubiera notado.

Cuando logré tranquilizarme un poco, volví a besarla, pero esta vez no me contenté solo con besar sus labios. Necesitaba más, por lo que profundicé el beso, haciendo que ella me correspondiera rápidamente. Sus manos cogieron confianza, y comenzaron a pasearse por mi pecho, por lo que yo decidí hacer lo mismo.

Ambos gemimos en respuesta a nuestras caricias, pero no dejemos de acariciarnos. Las manos de Alice bajaron hasta mi pantalón, y desabrocharon el botón y la cremallera con demasiada lentitud, haciendo que me desesperara. Pero no quería ir demasiado rápido, no teníamos porqué correr, quería disfrutarlo y que lo disfrutara.

Terminó de quitarme los pantalones y yo hice lo propio con los suyos, viendo que la ropa ya nos empezaba a estorbar. Cuando terminemos de desvestirnos, nos miremos durante unos momentos. Sus ojos me pedían a gritos que lo hiciera, que no tuviera miedo porque me deseaba y estaba seguro de que los míos transmitían lo mismo, la deseaba demasiado y estaba perdiendo la cabeza por ello. La besé de nuevo, pero esta vez lo hice de manera muy lenta, saboreando su boca y demostrándole todo lo que no le había podido demostrar antes.

Volví a besar su cuello pero no me detuve demasiado en él porque aquel no era mi objetivo. Besé lo que antes había acariciado, haciéndola gemir de nuevo. Mis manos no podían estar quietas, por lo que comencé a acariciar sus piernas pero no pude evitar ascender por su piel hasta que llegué a la zona más sensible de su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se retorció en mis brazos y sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello en un intento de frenar todo lo que, al parecer, estaba sintiendo.

Yo no podía esperar mucho más, pero no sabía si estaba yendo demasiado rápido con Alice, por lo que me detuve y la miré de nuevo. Abrió los ojos desconcertada y cuando entendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, volvió a relajarse, sonrió y me atrajo hacia ella para besarme de nuevo y para decirme sin palabras que podía continuar. Lo hice de la manera más lenta y pausada que pude, pero temí hacerle daño. Pude notar perfectamente que aquella estaba siendo su primera vez, y deseaba que lo estuviera disfrutando. Cuando estuve completamente dentro de ella, me quedé inmóvil, esperando que me indicara cuando debía continuar. Sentí como se tensaba y la vi formando una mueca de dolor en su rostro. Quise apartarme de ella, pero no me dejó, por lo que me quedé allí de nuevo, quieto. Al cabo de unos segundos se relajó notablemente, y levantó un poco sus caderas para juntarlas más con las mías. Comencemos a movernos lentamente, sin prisas, disfrutando el uno del otro y demostrándonos todo lo que nos teníamos que demostrar. Al cabo de unos minutos nuestro ritmo aumentó, y lo hizo de tal manera que me obligó a hundir el rostro en el cuello de Alice mientras intentaba controlar mi fuerza. No nos dimos cuenta de cuando el placer comenzó a invadirnos, y cuando finalmente fuimos capaces de notarlo, acabemos enroscados el uno en el otro, tendidos en el sofá y buscando aire para respirar. Noté los temblores de Alice debajo de mí, y después me abrazó con fuerza manteniéndome pegado a ella.

No sé cuanto tiempo permanecimos de aquella manera, pero mis ojos se dirigieron a un reloj que había en el salón de Alice, y me sobresalté al ver que ya eran las dos y media de la madrugada. Me moví rápidamente, me levanté del sofá y cogí mi ropa que se encontraba esparcida por el suelo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-me preguntó ella frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo…tengo que irme…tus padres no tardarán en venir…-aquella fue la excusa más pobre que se me pudo ocurrir, pero estaba completamente colapsado.

Alice asintió. Ambos comencemos a vestirnos y cuando terminé de hacerlo, me despedí rápidamente de ella y salí de su casa casi corriendo.

Cuando respiré aire fresco, me di cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. Me apoyé en una pared que había en la calle y me quedé allí, inexpresivo, sorprendido y defraudado conmigo mismo. María no merecía lo que le acababa de hacer. Ella me quería y yo la había traicionado, y nada menos que con su mejor amiga. Lo había hecho todo mal. Me maldije millones de veces, pero no logré sentirme mejor. Lo único que pude hacer fue volver a casa y continuar maldiciéndome allí.

Al día siguiente Alice vino a verme. Necesitábamos hablar y aunque no quisiera, teníamos que hacerlo.

¿Cómo estás?-me preguntó cuando estuvo sentada en el sofá, enfrente de mí. Ni siquiera quise sentarme a su lado porque recordaba todo lo que habíamos hecho la noche anterior.

-No muy bien, la verdad-le dije sinceramente. De todos modos lo hubiera notado solo con ver mi cara.

-Yo tampoco. No he logrado dormir en toda la noche e imagino que te habrá ocurrido lo mismo.

Asentí sin mirarla.

-Jasper…siento mucho lo que te voy a decir…pero no me arrepiento de nada. Me siento mal por María, pero no me arrepiento de lo que hicimos, no puedo hacerlo-me confesó mirando al suelo-sé que no debimos hacerlo, pero ya no hay marcha atrás. También sé que tú si te arrepientes, y no es para menos…quiero decir que María es mi mejor amiga y…

-No-la corté yo.

Alice frunció el ceño y me miró desconcertada.

-¿No, qué? –me preguntó al ver que dejaba de hablar.

-Que yo tampoco me arrepiento. Por eso me siento mal, porque debería hacerlo y no lo hago. Se supone que ahora debería decirte que lo que ocurrió ayer fue un error y que lo mejor será que lo olvidemos, pero no voy a hacerlo. En cambio, te diré que lo que ocurrió ayer no fue ningún error porque los dos queríamos que pasara, y así fueron las cosas.

-¿Y…qué le dirás a María?

-Pues la verdad. Ella no merecía que le hiciéramos lo que le hicimos.

Alice asintió.

-Creo que yo también debería hablar con ella, aunque imagino que no querrá saber nada más de mí cuando se entere-me dijo tristemente.

-Tal vez pueda perdonarte con el tiempo…-le dije intentando consolarla.

-No lo creo. Lo que ocurrió ayer entre nosotros es lo peor que le puede ocurrir a una chica, te lo aseguro.

Yo asentí, ya lo sabía.

Continuemos hablando un rato más, y después se fue, dejándome solo de nuevo.

Los tres días siguientes los pasé buscando la manera de contarle a María lo que ocurrió con Alice, pero nada me convencía. Al final decidí hacerlo sin haberme preparado nada, sería lo mejor.

Cuando terminé de explicárselo todo a María, me miro con el rostro lleno de dolor. No entré en detalles con ella, solo le expliqué lo que ocurrió y ya está.

-Jasper… ¿Cómo…?-me dijo mientras empezaban a rodarle lágrimas por las mejillas.- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme eso?-me pregunto mirándome con odio, rencor y tristeza a la vez.

-Yo…lo siento mucho-le dije, no podía decirle mucho más.

-¿Crees que eso es suficiente? ¿Crees que con eso te voy a perdonar y que voy a continuar estando contigo como si no hubiera pasado nada?

-No, sé que aunque te pida perdón mil veces no vas a perdonarme ni a olvidar lo que te he hecho.

-¡No! ¡No solo has sido tú, porque ella también tiene mucha culpa!-me dijo mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a gritar mientras lloraba.

-María…escúchame-no sé que era lo que le quería decir, pero necesitaba calmarla.

-¡No quiero escucharte! Te aseguro que jamás te perdonaré Jasper…ni a ti ni a ella, me…me habéis humillado los dos…las dos personas a las que yo más quería…

-Lo siento muchísimo…-volví a decirle mientras sentía como algo dentro de mí se rompía al verla así.

-No lo sientes…si creías que era tonta te equivocabas. Desde siempre supe que estabas enamorado de Alice, y estaba segura de que algún día ella se enamoraría de ti… Pero jamás pensé que pasaría esto… Creía que erais mejores personas…pero ya veo que no…

Permanecimos varios minutos en un incómodo silencio hasta que ella volvió a hablar.

-Lárgate, Jasper-cuando vio que no me movía de mi sitio comenzó a gritar- ¡Vete! ¡Vete de mi casa! ¡Lárgate con ella y haced lo que os dé la gana!

Entonces me levanté pesadamente del sofá, y salí de su casa intentando no pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido.

Fui a casa de Alice, esperando que no hubiera nadie porque necesitaba que habláramos tranquilamente.

-Hola-me saludó sorprendida cuando me vio parado en su puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar? –le pregunté, tenía ganas de acabar rápido con todo aquello.

Ella asintió y ambos caminamos hasta la cocina y nos sentemos en la mesa. Al parecer ni el uno ni el otro teníamos ganas de permanecer en el salón.

-Me voy, Alice-le dije cuando procesé todo lo que tenía que decirle.

-Pero…-comenzó ella, pero yo no tenía intención de dejar de hablar.

-Te quiero y sé que me quieres, pero necesito tiempo. Ha pasado todo muy rápido y necesito pensarlo todo bien y con claridad. Sabes que no me arrepiento de nada, pero creo que ambos necesitamos pasar tiempo a solas y estoy seguro de que dentro de poco lo tendremos todo más claro.

Alice asintió y comenzó a hablar cuando se cercioró de que yo no iba a decir nada más.

-De eso mismo quería hablar yo, pero tú ya lo has dicho todo. Necesitamos darnos tiempo. Iré a hablar con María dentro de poco porque tengo que decirle muchas cosas. Sé que no me perdonará, pero necesito hacerlo, así estaré en paz conmigo misma. Y en cuanto a ti y a mí…no sé. Supongo que tendremos que esperar.

Yo asentí, sabiendo que tenía razón.

-¿Dónde vas a ir?-me preguntó de repente.

-No lo sé, no lo he decidido aún, pero tampoco quiero pensarlo demasiado. No tardaré mucho en volver, solo lo justo como para que se calmen las cosas.

-Te esperaré. Te esperaré el tiempo que haga falta-me dijo mientras me sonreía.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa y me levanté para irme. Alice me acompañó hasta la puerta, y una vez allí me abrazó porque sabía que aquella sería la última vez que nos veríamos hasta que decidiera volver.

-Te quiero-me dijo mientras nos abrazábamos.

Yo no le contesté, me limité a acercarme a ella y a besarla, demostrándole que también la quería.

Cuando nos separemos, me alejé de ella, y sin mirarla me dirigí hasta mi casa para recoger las maletas que ya tenía preparadas. Sin pensármelo mucho tomé un avión, esperando volver pronto para poder estar con ella.

Un año y medio después, volví a pisar el mismo aeropuerto, deseoso por volver a ver a Alice y poder comprobar finalmente, si tal y como me había dicho, me esperaba. Fui a su casa y me recibió llevando en brazos a una niña morena de ojos azules.

Se me cayó el mundo encima cuando vi que había formado una familia y yo no estaba en ella. Alice se sorprendió mucho al verme y me abrazó con fuerza una vez estuvimos en el salón de su casa. Yo no quise entrar ya que temía encontrarme con su pareja, pero ella insistió.

Al parecer entendió mi cara de sorpresa al verla con una niña, por lo que me sonrió y me explicó todo lo que necesitaba saber. La criatura que se aferraba a sus brazos era el fruto de lo que ocurrió aquella noche en la que nos dejemos llevar por nuestros sentimientos. Un mes después de que yo me fuera descubrió que estaba embarazada y quiso decírmelo, pero no pudo ponerse en contacto conmigo ya que decidí desaparecer por completo y al parecer lo conseguí.

Me quedé paralizado durante unos minutos hasta que entendí todo lo que me había dicho. Aquel bebé que abrazaba era también hija mía. La observé durante un momento y en realidad si tenía algo de mí. Sus ojos eran iguales a los míos, azules y curiosos. Sonreí inconscientemente, y sin darme cuenta me acerqué a ellas y las abracé. No podía creerlo, en un momento pasé de no tener nada a tenerlo todo. Alice me dio a la niña para que la cogiera, y cuando la tuve en brazos me sentí completo de nuevo. Se llamaba Roxanne que significa _brillante. _Tenía solo nueve meses, pero era tan alegre como su madre y también muy curiosa. Sus ojos querían descubrirlo todo y yo estaba seguro de que lo conseguirían. Me sentí feliz al pensar que cuando me fui no dejé sola a Alice, al menos no del todo.

-Cuando miraba a nuestra hija, te veía a ti-me dijo cuando pusimos a Roxanne en su cuna, ya por la noche. Me había quedado todo el día con ellas.

-Ahora podrás verme cada día-le dije mientras me acercaba a ella para abrazarla de nuevo. No quería separarme de Alice, ni de ella ni de mi hija.

Al fin parecía que todo estaba encajando como debía. Me quedé con ellas, deseando que todo aquello fuera eterno, sabiendo que la vida da muchas vueltas, pero no iba a perder la esperanza de ser feliz, esta vez no.

* * *

**_Hii^^_**

**_Bueno, ya veis que aqui estoy otra vez. _**

**_Esta historia me vino a partir de la cancion "El jardin prohibido" de Sandro Giacobbe. (aunque la historia solo esta inspirada en la cancion en la primera parte)_**

**_Espero que os haya gustado y que me dejeis muchos reviews!_:)**

**_Muchos besitos!_**

**[[RoMy_*]]**


End file.
